


Say Please

by buckysinthesinbin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Dom!Bucky, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Pussy Spanking, So Much Dirty Talk, Spanking, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bucky is hot af, female recieving oral, i have a praise kink, its smut time lads, slight orgasm denial, so much sexual frustration, this is rather self indulgent, who has a praise kink????, you've got a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysinthesinbin/pseuds/buckysinthesinbin
Summary: **“Fuck off I don’t have the patience to deal with you” There was a threatening edge to your voice as you moved to walk towards your room, something that made Bucky grin under the cover of his bottle.“How long has it been sweetheart?” He questioned, moving to block your way; metal hand stretching out to barricade the doorway – water bottle long forgotten on the kitchen counter. Tilting your head to the side confusion danced across your features making him clarify himself with an amused chuckle,“How long since you’ve come?”“I’m not having this conversation with you” Shaking your head you moved to push past him, a mixture of irritation and humiliation burning your cheeks.**Being an avenger means that there are a lot of situations that you can handle. But when it's been months since you’ve climaxed the thread of patience you hold gets closer to snapping. So Bucky Barnes takes it upon himself to take care of you.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James Barnes x Reader - Relationship, james "bucky" barnes x reader, james barnes/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 279





	1. Part One: Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the world of sin!!
> 
> There are two parts to this fic. Here's part one, ill upload the second part in a few days.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!! I sure enjoyed writing it ;)
> 
> As always please leave some feedback, and stay safe  
> Ella  
> xx

**

There are a hell of a lot of things that you can handle. Some wannabe Rambo, shooting guns and spouting more shit than sewer system? Easy. Going head to head with a group of trained HYDRA agents? Barley makes you break a sweat. Hacking into a secure facility filled with firewall patches and shut down protocols? You can do it with your eyes closed.  
One thing that you can’t handle is sexual frustration.

The once solid string of patience has slowly withered into fraying knots and broken threads. Jokes aren’t funny anymore and the lord better help anyone who makes a sly comment in your direction. Strung so tight that even the slightest ripple through the air will make your resolve snap and all the anger and pent up frustration will come pouring out of the cracks.

It was damn right infuriating how you couldn’t focus on anything other than getting release. Like your brain has become hard-wired to hyper-focus on the ache pulsing under your clothes, or the knot of unwound pleasure twisting in your gut.

The mere thought of being fucked into a mattress makes your breathing hitch and an untamed burn ricochet down your spine. A slight brush against your arm or knee forces you to clench your thighs together in an attempt to gain friction where you need it most.

But the one thing that made your head reel with thoughts that were less than innocent was Bucky. 

Grunting during training makes ripples of arousal spiral from your head to the tips of your toes, thoughts of him settled between your legs and stretching out your walls until the only thing you know is his name. Pinning you to the mat when you’re both sparring almost makes a whine claw up your throat, begs for him to make you come on his tongue rattling around your head. 

Of course, you’ve attempted to take matters into your own hands – or fingers if you’re honest. 

Practically sprinting back to your room for a shower after training to try and unwind the knot in your stomach. Freezing water beating down against your back in an attempt to curb the scorching heat bubbling in your core. 

Retreating to your room at night with lust blown eyes and slick pooling in your underwear. Fingers tracing patterns across your skin until they reach the hard peaks of your nipples, twisting and pinching them to bring a breathy moan from your lips. Discarding your jeans and panties to finally gain access to your swollen and pulsing clit. 

But no matter what you did it still wasn’t enough.

The vibrator hidden in your underwear drawer wasn’t strong enough to make you come, although it would bring you right to the edge and leave you there. The quick press of your fingers against your clit never quelled the thirst which was your arousal. No matter how deep you pushed them into your sopping wet cunt they still didn’t stimulate you enough to clench around them with release.

The result of it all was scowls and un-needed arguments. Snapping at anyone who even made a sound near you. Being more forceful during training to hopefully exert enough energy that you’re unable to focus on the ache between your legs. 

The other members of the team had begun to notice, either choosing to stay out of your way or giving you advice on what to do to help. 

Natasha was usually the one who tried to help you get laid, convincing you to go out drinking with her to hopefully pick someone up.

“Come on (Y/N) you need this” She whined as you tugged your pyjama top over your head. Eyes rolling into the back of your skull as her voice cuts into your skin like glass.

“What I need is for you to leave me alone” You snapped, eyes blazing with something other than anger. Maneuvering yourself to get into bed.

Nat moved so she could stop you from getting under the covers, standing in front of you with her arms outstretched and a smirk painting her lips. Tight red dress plastered on her skin and heels adorning her feet, hair curled to perfection, and the faint waft of perfume permeating your room.

“I need to stop hearing you try to get yourself off at night” She sniggered “I’m sick of not being able to sleep and I think the rest of the team are fed up with avoiding you. So, you are going out with me tonight so you can get fucked”

“Fine” You grumbled, the temptation of finally being able to release all your pent-up frustration dragging you from your pyjamas and into a little black dress. 

But it was a disaster.

The guy that you left with was so intoxicated he couldn’t walk straight, stumbling down the street like a new-born foal tripping over thin air. Shouting and singing through the streets as you dragged him back to his house. 

Why you left with him in the first place was a complete mystery – okay so it wasn’t a mystery. The reason you left with the drunken man was because he has a striking resemblance to a certain super soldier who had been occupying your thoughts.

His chocolate brown hair brushed his shoulders and his eyes were as blue as the ocean, he looked exactly like Bucky. Apart from the guy had as much definition as a stick off the floor, and his personality was as damp as a wet washcloth.

But he was as close as you could get to the real thing; so, you took what you could get. However, you didn’t even get that. 

**

It was the early hours of the morning when you hauled your weary, frustrated body back into the compound. Various profanities swirling in your mouth as once again you’ve been denied release, not only from yourself but now from someone who was too drunk to take off their own pants. 

You’d laugh if you wasn’t so wound up; so close to exploding like a grenade.

“How come you’re back so early doll?” The sound of Bucky’s deep raspy voice sent tendrils of warmth to pool in your gut.

Looking up your eyes zeroed in on his muscular figure, leaning casually against the kitchen counter with a bottle of water in his metal hand. The knowing smirk on his face made your body light up with fury, squaring your shoulders defiantly…

“None of your fucking business Barnes” You growled as a response, moving through the kitchen and discarding your shoes along the way, throwing them onto the floor next to the couch. 

“Now now (Y/N) no need to speak to me like that” He teased, voice as smooth as honey as he un-capped his bottle to take a sip.

“Fuck off I don’t have the patience to deal with you” There was a threatening edge to your voice as you moved to walk towards your room, something that made Bucky grin under the cover of his bottle.

“How long has it been sweetheart?” He questioned, moving to block your way; metal hand stretching out to barricade the doorway – water bottle long forgotten on the kitchen counter. Tilting your head to the side confusion danced across your features making him clarify himself with an amused chuckle “How long since you’ve come?” 

“I’m not having this conversation with you” Shaking your head you moved to push past him, a mixture of irritation and humiliation burning your cheeks.

But within the blink of an eye your back was slammed against the wall so hard the breath was knocked from your lungs; vision swimming in front of your eyes as shapes blurred together to create a wall of colour.

Inhaling to try and regain your breath the scent of Bucky’s body wash flooded your senses, forcing you to try and clench your thighs together as arousal sank its claws into your stomach. His hands settling on your shoulders, pushing you firmly against the hard surface. Body pressed against you in the most delicious way, ropes and coils of muscles bunching beneath his shirt.

“Answer my question (Y/N)” He breathed heavily against the shell of your ear, brunette strands of hair tickling the bare skin of your shoulder. Hands shifting from your shoulders to your waist, thumbs running in circles against your hip bones.

“S-six months” You stuttered out, breaths catching in your chest as you shifted restlessly against him, hands itching to thread themselves through his hair and pull.

Your whole body quivered as he hummed against your skin, warm puffs of air sliding down your neck, “We’ll have to take care of that huh?” He muttered before pressing soft kisses to the sensitive skin under your ear.

Each press of his lips against your skin made a whine rumble in your throat, voice completely lost in your mouth as he trailed open mouth kisses from your ear to your jaw, teeth nipping along the way.

At this point your knees were threatening to buckle beneath you, electricity zapping along your nerves as Bucky mouthed against your pulse point, tongue gliding along your skin in slow swipes. Your core clenched eagerly as he bit into the soft flesh of your jaw, wetness seeping into the cotton of your underwear. 

Bucky’s hands shifted from their spot on your waist to curl around your back, sliding up so his metal hand rests on the nape of your neck, squeezing with a gentle pressure which made your toes curl and a breathless moan escape your lips, eyes fluttering shut as you lose yourself in the feel of him.

But the bliss whispering across your skin like a summers breeze was wrenched away the second Bucky tangled his metal hand into your hair and tugged harshly, exposing your throat to his blazing eyes; your back bowing away from the wall.

“When I ask you a question I expect a reply, okay?” His voice was nothing more than a murmur as he pulled back to gaze upon your face, blue eyes molten with lust; a complete reflection of your own. Brown hair cascading over his ears in unruly waves, barley tamed until your fingers find purchase in the strands. 

“O-okay” You confirmed, words barely having the chance to leave your quivering lips before his flesh hand was trailing down your back to rest on your ass, his fingers digging into the plump flesh to draw a needy whine from your mouth, hips pushing forward in a feeble attempt to gain leverage.

“Such a good girl for me” He praised – ignoring the desperate press of your hips against his body – dipping his head down to steal the breath from your lungs with a brutal kiss.  
It was all tongue and teeth, rough and everything you’ve been craving for months. Fingers flexing in his hair to tug a growl up his throat, his teeth dragging your bottom lip into his mouth, biting it hard enough to make you cry out. 

“That hurt” You pouted, jutting your lower lip out in a sulk as he released it with a tainted smirk, eyes shining with cruel intentions, bright blue swallowed by an ever-increasing ring of black, lust crawling over his irises like a dark fog consuming everything.

“Don’t test me little girl” He said with an authoritative purr, large hands kneading the globes of your ass through the thin material of your dress which was slowly riding up your thighs, revealing more skin to Bucky’s lust filled eyes.

The slow, harsh drag and pull of his hands on your ass made your hips rock into his firm grip, a stuttering breath whipping past your lips.

“You’re so eager baby doll” He whispered with gravel in his voice, forcing a high-pitched whine to roll off your tongue like a wave lapping against the sand.

“Don’t tease me Bucky” You huffed, fisting at his hair with a keen desperation, hitching your right leg up to wrap around his hip, opening yourself up to him.

With your hands finding stabilization in the thick chocolate strands of his hair, you made sure to give a harsh tug – revelling in the pleasured groan that rumbled in his chest – trying so desperately to get your point across; you’re not in the mood to be teased, not tonight, it’s been so long.

“You don’t decide what I get to do to you sweetheart” The devilish grin curling his lips made your breath hitch in your lungs, no longer able to drag the much-needed air into your chest. Goosebumps spreading across your arms like wildfire.

The grumble of disapproval never left your kiss swollen lips, voice locked in your chest like a bird in a cage as Bucky’s hands which were previously occupied with your ass shifted to slide their way up your thighs. Rough fingers leaving a trail of fire higher and higher and higher. Not halting until the hem of your dress was anchored around your hips.

Heat crawled up your neck and burned at your cheeks as Bucky took a step back, pushing your leg down to settle on the floor. His eyes left a scorching trail across your skin until his filthy gaze focused on the thin scrap of black lace shielding his eyes from your cunt.

“Can I see your pretty pussy sweetheart?” He whispered, dropping to his knees in front of you; metal hand stroking shards of ice against the outside of your thigh whilst his flesh one palmed his throbbing cock, hissing with a baited breath for your reply.

“Ah-fuck, please Bucky, please” The smallest of sobs chased your words as they left your lips in a blur, lust bubbling over the edges of your self-control to dampen your underwear.

“That’s it Darlin’ beg for me” He cooed, both hands coming up to tug your panties from your legs, dragging them down oh so slowly, teasing you with unhurried movements. It was enough to make your head spin and legs shake.

The second you moved to step out of your soaked underwear Bucky’s hand wrapped around the back of your knee to haul your leg up and over his shoulder, completely putting your dripping core on display. The moan that cascaded from his mouth made your skin prickle and butterflies erupt in your stomach.

The gentle flutter of his lips against your inner thigh made you suck in a lung full of air, vision spinning in and out of focus as your eyes flicked down to where Bucky was situated. Only to find his dark, mischievous eyes locked on you, drinking in your pleasure contorted face, hooded eyes and flushed skin.

“You smell so good doll” He praised against your leg, teeth nipping at your sensitive skin sending shockwaves throughout your whole body, cunt clenching around nothing “Can’t wait to taste you”

Without so much of a warning he clamped his metal hand around your hip to hold you steady whilst his other moved to spread open your cunt so he could again easy access to your throbbing core. Swearing under his breath he finally, finally dragged his tongue from your sopping entrance to your swollen clit, moaning the second your taste bloomed across his tongue.

The leg that was strewn over his shoulder began to shake as pleasure tore through your abdomen with a vengeance, Bucky’s mouth drawing every little gasp and moan from your lips with each roll over your bundle of nerves. Your entire body felt electric as your hips rocked greedily against his face, chasing the pleasure that hadn’t been given to you in months.

“Oh god Bucky” You wailed above him, voice shaky and tainted with lust, fingers flexing and pulling harshly in his hair, manoeuvring him exactly where you wanted him “Right there oh – fuck, so good baby”

Your praise only spurred him on, a rumbling groan echoing through his chest as his tongue dropped back down to your drooling entrance, gathering your arousal on his lips before returning to your clit, sucking it into his mouth and lapping against it ever so gently. Hauling a broken whimper from your mouth, eyes pinched shut as you focused on the heat coiling low in your stomach.

It was embarrassing how quickly your climax rippled in your gut, waves filled with fire lighting up your insides like fireworks; head thrown back in pure bliss and legs trembling within his grasp. Nothing but stars shining behind your eyelids and a coil wound so tight that it physically hurt. 

“Fuck m’gunna cum. Shit, shit, shit” Wailing helplessly above him your body shook and writhed, fingers tugging his hair brutally in order to desperately push him against your heat “Fuck Bucky!” 

“Come on baby, cum on my tongue” He pleaded, trailing his metal hand from your hip to your slick entrance, pushing two thick fingers into you and pumping them in and out at a steady pace as your walls greedily clamped around his digits, lewd sounds swirling with the broken gasp which thundered from your lungs “Please cum for me babygirl, come on I know you’re close”

Control was slipping straight through your fingers like sand as Bucky brushed over that spot inside of you which sent your head reeling and knees buckling beneath you, fire roaring deep in your belly as he brought his mouth back to your bundle of nerves, his tongue running over it lightly to make you squirm.

Wrapping his plump lips around your clit he made sure to suck with a gentle pressure which made your toes curl, breath freezing in your lungs as your chest heaved; pleasure induced fire coiling low in your stomach, wetness gushing over his hand and coating his chin.

Your end was thundering towards you with a brutal wave of heat, limbs locking into place and every muscle tensing as you reached the edge of the cliff.

“I’m gunna come, fuck – Bucky!”

A string of profanities followed your cry, climax creeping over your shoulders and forcing the coil to snap and spiral you head first into orgasm. Slick walls contracting wildly around his fingers as your arousal soaked his hand. Liquid fire pulsing through your veins to coat every nerve and leave you gasping for air, back arched and leg shaking on Bucky’s shoulder. Your hands pulling furiously in his hair, fisting the strands with no control as you shook with the force of your orgasm. 

It was like you were floating, feet not touching the ground and a weightlessness which wrapped you up and enabled you to forget everything for a few precious seconds, nothing else in the world filtering through the haze of pleasure which surrounded your brain like a fog, it was sheer bliss.

“There you go sweetheart” Bucky praised gently, slowly working you through your high and bringing your consciousness back, feet hitting the ground and the fog lifting from behind your eyes, his drenched fingers slipping from your cunt “You did so well”

“T-that was fucking incredible” Your breath was uneven with each word, chest rising and falling as you attempted to rapidly pull air into your lungs. Eyes finally fluttering open and welcoming the almost non-existent light.

Bucky’s gentle laugh filled your ears, drawing your attention to him immediately. He was still planted on his knees looking up at you with dark eyes, the faint blue you’d grown to love swallowed by lust, a feral gleam coating his irises. With a wicked grin he lifted his glistening fingers to his lips and sucked your release from his digits, moaning loudly as his eyes closed in complete bliss.

“Fuck” You whined with dilated eyes and labored breaths, looking down at him with a gaze which rivaled the heat of hell.

“You alright sweetheart?” He questioned wolfishly, teeth nipping at your inner thighs to pull a gasp from your lips.

“You know exactly what you’re doing”

Raising to his feet Bucky smirked before tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind your ear, leaning in to brush his lips against yours. The kiss was filthy, mouths sloppily meshed together in a haze, lips sliding against each other like he couldn’t get enough. Tongue tracing your lower lip before he filled your mouth with the taste of your own release, your arms circling around his neck to tug him that little bit closer as you moaned.

“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about darlin’” He teased, pulling away from your lips to attack your neck, sucking dark marks into your sensitive skin and making you mewl, his clothed cock grinding into your bare cunt.

Honestly, you would have believed that having release after so long would quench the thirst which rumbled in your belly, tamed the ache spiraling tendrils of arousal through your system in an attempt to get what it wants. But you were wrong, so very wrong because your body was thrumming with lust, skin tingling as anticipation ran its cruel fingers across your body, taunting you, begging you to give it more.

“We should head back to your room baby, don’t want someone to see us like this” Whipping your head to the side and straining your hearing you made sure none of your teammates were around to witness the state you were in – dress bunched at your hips, hair in utter disarray and your wetness slicking up your thighs. 

“Say please” He hummed slipping his flesh hand into your hair to pull you to his mouth, kissing you like it was the end of the world, teeth clashing and a moan ricocheting through his chest.

“Please” You begged, pulling away from his skillful mouth.

Without a word Bucky wrapped his hands around the backs of your thighs to hoist you up, taking the hint without a second’s hesitation you wrapped your legs around his hips, arms locking around his neck as he carried you down the hall to his bedroom.

You had a long, overdue night ahead of you.

**


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> There was another thing you can now add to the list of things you absolutely cannot handle under any circumstance.  
> James Buchanan Barnes
> 
> Once upon a time, you were able to control the impulses which flickered across your frazzled nerves, tame them into something that you could grapple with and push down until you couldn’t hear the whispers they provided.
> 
> Once upon a time the heat burning its unforgiving path through your gut didn’t spiral you completely out of control and send your head utterly reeling.
> 
> But that was before he managed to take you apart piece by piece without even taking his clothes off. That was before he made every limb shake with a force that knocked the breath from your lungs and clouded your head until the world you’d grown to hate was but a mere murmur through the air. That was before he made you have one of the strongest orgasms of your life using only his mouth.
> 
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the SIN !!
> 
> First off, I would like to take the time to thank all of you for leaving kudos on the first part of this fic, it makes to so happy to know that you've enjoyed reading this so far.
> 
> Secondly, ARE U READY FOR PART TWO??? Word of warning this is one of the filthiest things I've written to date, so ENJOY!!
> 
> Take care and stay safe everyone  
> I love you all <3  
> Ella  
> xx

There was another thing you can now add to the list of things you absolutely cannot handle under any circumstance.

James Buchanan Barnes

Once upon a time, you were able to control the impulses which flickered across your frazzled nerves, tame them into something that you could grapple with and push down until you couldn’t hear the whispers they provided.

Once upon a time the heat burning its unforgiving path through your gut didn’t spiral you completely out of control and send your head utterly reeling.

But that was before he managed to take you apart piece by piece without even taking his clothes off. That was before he made every limb shake with a force that knocked the breath from your lungs and clouded your head until the world you’d grown to hate was but a mere murmur through the air. That was before he made you have one of the strongest orgasms of your life using only his mouth.

Right now, your legs are still trembling with the aftermath of your orgasm, thighs quivering around Bucky’s hips and strength all but drained from your body. Your arms are still anchored around his neck, fingers buried in the soft strands at the base of his neck to help you gain some sort of stability against the boneless feeling radiating from your every limb. 

Nuzzling your sweat-damp forehead into the crook of his neck makes a shiver rock through Bucky’s sturdy frame, a whisper of breath leaving his lips as the hands holding you to him tighten just a fraction. Your lips have a mind of their own as you begin to mouth at his jaw, trailing the faintest of kisses across his skin before you dip down and sink your teeth into his neck.

The sound that drags up his throat sets your skin tingling, knees reflectively squeezing at his hips as your body fights to find friction.

Pulling away with the tug of a grin curling your lips you move back to soothe the sting you created with your tongue, lapping at the indent of your teeth before kissing it gently. Moving to mouth at his pulse point, the vein sitting just beneath his skin fluttering wildly against your lips.

A broken groan shudders its way up Bucky’s throat and the air positively sets itself alight at the sound, something hot seeping through your skin to settle in the pit of your stomach as he finishes the sound with a low growl which reverberates through his chest.

Bucky swings his bedroom door open with a deafening crack, door handle striking the wall with enough force to leave its indent behind with a flurry of violent sound, a ridged, barley restrained tension rippling through his every muscle as he steps through the threshold with a grace you only wish you had.

Callused hands shift from anchoring your frame to his body, to sliding along your legs leaving a warm tingle which burns through your skin to pool in your gut as he moves to unlock your legs from around his waist. The starts of a teasing smile tugs at his lips as your arms tighten around his neck in compensation for the lack of stability your legs once provided.

“Don’t you dare let me fall” You hiss with a scowl as he holds your legs behind his body, a mischievous gleam coating his dark eyes as he watches you struggle for a few seconds with a playful smirk.

“Consider it payback for you biting my neck you vampire”

Without another word, he releases his grip and you fall backwards, the starts of a yelp running up your throat as you prepare yourself to land on the floor; world tilting dangerously through your eyes. But instead of landing in a heap on the carpeted floor, your back connects with cotton sheets, the softness of Bucky’s bed cushioning your fall as you bounce unceremoniously twice before settling.

“Motherfucker” You yell with a breathless laugh, hand reaching up to press over your chest to hopefully calm your racing heart, voice laced with affection, something swirling through your chest to warm your heart in a way that makes your breath catch in your lungs.

The sight of Bucky grinning stupidly in your direction forces your heart to stutter slightly, skipping several beats as he laughs at the scandalized look on your face, your own small grin tugging at your lips in return.

There’s still a heavy weight settling through the air and the thickness of it drags through your throat as you inhale, eyes observing Bucky as he smiles lopsidedly at you strewn out across his bed, the darkness of his eyes highlighted by the silver moonlight cascading through his window. 

Bucky’s eyes drag over your form, his heated gaze lingering on your barley covered breasts, the clingy black fabric of your dress doing nothing to help cover your cleavage. Leaving him to shamefully ogle your exposed skin until the heat of his gaze warmed your body to burn at your cheeks. 

“Stop staring” The whine that followed your words made Bucky grin, something that you didn’t miss, and it only made your face burn as embarrassment clawed itself up from the depths of your gut.

Bucky pounces on you before you’re able to react, his movements a complete blur until you feel his hips settling between your own, his metal hand stretching out to grab both of your wrists and pin them above your head with nothing more than a filthy smirk, blue flames licking across his irises to kickstart the flames in your belly.

“I’ll do what I damn well want babygirl”

The air around you heats up with the force of your combined lust and inhaling makes your lungs burn until Bucky releases your wrists and leans down to press a forceful kiss to your lips. The softness of his lips is completely counteracted by the harshness of his movements, he swipes his tongue against your lower lip and the action makes you moan lowly against his mouth, hips bucking up to grind against his cock.

Reflectively he pushes back and the feel of rough fabric against your sopping cunt makes your head spin. Bucky pushes his tongue into your mouth and the taste of your own release coats your tongue and sends your eyes rolling into the back of your head, a soft whine escaping your lips only for Bucky to smirk against your mouth.

Your hands move to weave themselves into Bucky’s soft hair, the chocolate strands slipping easily through your fingers as you comb it back away from his face and pull. The force of your tug dislodges his lips from your own and you greedily suck in a lungful of air to regain your bearings.

Looking up at Bucky sucks the air right back out of your chest, his eyes are positively swimming in lust, the darkness that’s taken over his irises draws you in and leaves you practically free-falling through thick, heavy air until you reach the thin ring of blue left. His cheeks are flushed a beautiful shade of pink and the sight of his exposed neck makes your pussy drool. 

Unbeknownst to you, Bucky takes the advantage of you being distracted to grab the hand tangled in his hair and remove it gently, before growling low in his throat. Immediately your attention shifts from admiring the sharpness of his jaw to registering the warning reverberating in your ears.

In a quick, harsh movement Bucky manages to roll you over onto your stomach, dress slipping further up your body to let the cool air swirl around your ass and make your skin prickle with goosebumps. The cold coating your skin flies away as Bucky’s palm makes contact with the plump flesh of your ass, the burning heat coursing through you and leaving behind a welcome sting. 

“Let’s get one thing straight here doll” Bucky growls, hand striking the opposite cheek just as harshly to make you mewl quietly in response “I’m in control here, not you” His flesh hand tangles in your hair and with a brutal tug he wrenches your head back “You will take everything I give you” His breath puffs against your ear and slides tantalizingly slowly down your neck “You got that baby?” 

“Y-yes Bucky”

Your breath stutters its way up your throat and pain crawls across your scalp, but there’s a wicked heat coiling low in your stomach and your slick walls are clamping around nothing making you increasingly frustrated.

“Good girl” He praises, nipping at your earlobe until you moan “Ass up babygirl” He commands softly, releasing your hair from his vice-like grip so you can shift without any restriction. 

Behind you Bucky smooths his hands down his stomach until he reaches the hem of his t-shirt, curling his fingers around the end he tugs it upwards in a smooth motion, shedding the material and throwing it carelessly across the room.

When he looks back up to gaze upon your pliant form the sight before him makes his cock twitch painfully in the confines of his sweatpants. Pupils dilating that much more, and a lewd groan whispers up his throat to swirl through the air and make you shiver. 

The little black dress which once rested against your thighs is now bunched up around your hips to leave your ass and glistening cunt on display, a faint red tinting the cheeks of your ass in the shape of Bucky’s hand.

“Fuck doll” He drags out, voice low and gravelly as he palms at your ass, warm hands running across the flesh in a teasing whisper.

Dragging the cold tips of his metal fingers down the pretty arc of your back raises goosebumps across your skin like wildfire, anticipation coiling around your abdomen to tighten and pool heat in your gut, pupils blowing out in a violent wave of lust at the mere contact he gives you.

With a calculated tug, Bucky’s nimble fingers make contact with the zip sewn into the back of your dress and slowly drags it down to reveal your naked back. As the zipper reaches the end of its tracks Bucky holds one side of your loose dress in each hand, and with a vicious yank, he tears the material down the middle.

“Bucky! What the hell? I could have just taken it off, you didn’t have to ruin it!”

Twisting your body around so you can glare venomously at him you use your arms to push your upper body off the bed, aiming to face him head on and scold him for destroying your dress. But you barely manage to get halfway sat up before Bucky’s hand reels back and strikes your ass with enough power to force a wrecked cry from your lips.

“Watch your fukin’ mouth” He warns lowly making you whimper softly, flesh hand pressing firmly between your shoulder blades to push you back down into the position you were in earlier, his lithe body trailing after you so his muscular chest was pressed against your back

“I’ve ruined your dress, and now I’m going to fucking ruin you”

The words tumbling from his lips in a barely there whisper against your ear makes you whine, high pitched and absolutely desperate for him, and his resounding chuckle sends an overwhelming wave of arousal to your dripping cunt, your swollen clit aching for attention.

Pleas fall effortlessly from your kiss swollen lips and the ache rolling through your gut to gather at your pussy guides your hand to curl underneath your body to pet at your slick clit, impatience tugging at the forefront of your mind as Bucky’s hot breath cascades down your neck making you shudder violently.

“Please Bucky, oh god – please”

Moaning softly beneath his heated body your trembling fingers run small, tight circles over your swollen bundle of nerves, eyes rolling to the back of your head as pleasure heats up in your belly and spirals tendrils of utter desperation through your awaiting body to make your toes curl. 

The heat that once caressed the skin of your back disappears to leave the cool night air to swirl over your body as Bucky shifts to get off the bed and stand up behind your needy form. His brown hair brushing his shoulders as he dips his fingers beneath the waistband of his grey sweatpants, teasing his own body with the threat of release before he quickly sheds the clothing to let his leaking cock spring free. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

His stern voice rips you from the pleasure induced haze you were swimming in, eyes snapping open wildly, but you don’t remove your hand from your pussy, lithe fingers continuing their assault on your clit to force the coil in your gut tighter and tighter. Leaving you so close the edge of the cliff, so close you could reach out and touch the orgasm you were desperate for, so close.

Before your even able to inhale a broken breath Bucky’s flesh hand slips through your wild hair, his fingers soothingly scratching at your scalp for a beat before he clenches his hand into a fist and wrenches your head back with a roughness that makes you want to come.

Hissing through your teeth both your hands automatically come up to try and free your hair from his savage grip, but your efforts are useless as he pulls your body up to rest against his chest, metal arm curling around your waist to anchor your writhing frame to his.

His hot, heavy length is pressed against your back, and the feel of his arousal makes a moan catch in your throat, slick walls clamping down on absolutely nothing to leave you craving the feel of his cock inside you. 

“I don’t remember saying you could touch your greedy pussy baby” His voice rumbles against your ear, warm breath licking down your neck forcing you to shudder and squirm in his hold, the hand in your hair tightening until you cry out and go still in his arms “Did I?” He growls lowly.

“Fuck – N-no Bucky” You whimper softly, hands hanging lax by your side but your fingers twitch with the urge to touch his hot skin. 

Turning your head with a quick tug of your hair Bucky crushes his lips to yours, greedily swallowing the keening moan which tears from your throat and with a feral grin he releases your hair to trail his hand down your naked body, watching with fascination as goosebumps erupt across your skin where he touched you.

The second his fingers make contact with your clit you’re practically sobbing, words falling from your lips that even you don’t understand, back arching violently and pushing your ass against his thick length.

“This pussy is mine, you got that? Touch your cunt again and I’ll tie you up”

His words knock the breath from your lungs and an overwhelming surge of heat fires up in your core to spider tendrils of arousal to your slick cunt, the sheer force of the heat making your legs shake and quiver against Bucky’s thighs, your whole world tilting from its axis to send you completely reeling.

Whining in the back of your throat makes Bucky grind his hot length into your ass, his breath panting against your neck as his fingers roughly continue to pet at your clit, drawing forth an orgasm from the depths of your gut. 

“I asked you a question doll” He whispers in your ear, teeth sinking into your earlobe and tugging gently, his fingers still drawing tight circles over your clit to make your every muscle tremble.

The words barely register in your mind as you rock your hips against his hand, everything sparking and catching alight behind your eyes at the feeling of his fingers pressing into your sensitive bundle of nerves, head filled with nothing but thoughts of your approaching orgasm, pussy clenching around thin air.

But the second you think you’re about to cum Bucky pulls his hand away from your cunt and tugs your hair until your head is tipped back towards the ceiling, and with a swift movement, he brings his hand back down and slaps your wet pussy with enough force to make you shout, loudly, the sound echoing off the walls.

“Are you paying attention now?” He growls, releasing his grip in your hair to grab your hands which moved to cover your throbbing core, the hand anchoring your hips to his moving to pin your wrists against your lower stomach.

Once again, he slaps your cunt and the wail that rips up your throat burns your lungs, pain rippling through your veins and setting your abused pussy on fire.

“Yes! Shit I’m paying attention”

“Who does your pussy belong to (Y/N), who fucking owns your greedy cunt?” His hand makes contact with your core again, everything burning and throbbing where he slaps you, clit swollen and begging for attention.

“You do! Fuck, you own my pussy Bucky, you do!”

Releasing your hands with a flurry of movement Bucky hurriedly pushes you back down until your chest is pressed against the cool cotton sheets, your ass still up to leave your reddening pussy and ass on display for his blazing eyes. 

“Damn fucking right I own your cunt, aint no one make you as wet right babygirl?”

“N-no Bucky only you can make me this wet, its for you, always for you” 

The words start to stick in your throat as your every thought narrows down to the man stood behind you, one hand hot, one startlingly cold pulling apart your cheeks to admire your glistening hole, a throaty groan shaking his chest to make you quiver before him.

“There’s my good girl” He praises, metal hand leaving your hot skin to fist his cock and the soft moan that escapes between his lips makes you whine out a needy breath.

“Please Bu-Bucky, s-stop toying with me”

Grabbing your hips with harsh movements Bucky tugs you to the edge of the bed so your ass is pressed against thick length, the heat of his arousal burns through your skin to gather in your belly, everything scalding you from the air you breathe to the untamed burn coiling in the depths of your gut.

“Please Bucky”

He doesn’t answer you, but something snaps and before you’re able to suck in a shuddering breath to try and beg him again you feel the fat tip of his cock pressing at your entrance, the sheer size of him making your eyes roll into the back of your head. Your world positively comes to a complete standstill as his tip slips into your soaking hole, the stretch and burn making a gasp tear up your throat.

Your hands twist in the sheets beside your head, fingers very nearly tearing a hole straight through the fabric as pleasure mixes with your blood and clouds your head, all inhibitions sliding along the tips of your fingers to swirl through the air and leave your body completely. 

Bucky’s flesh hand tightens its grip on your hip, the dull pain spidering across your skin as he slides into you inch by inch, every ridge and vein on his cock making your walls tighten around him until he bottoms out and the sensation of being so fucking full makes you moan out his name.

His own cry echo’s your own and he stills enabling the both of you to adjust.

“F-fucking hell sweetheart you’re so damn tight” There’s a breathless undertone to his voice and the sound of it makes you groan, hips pushing back to rock yourself onto his cock.  
Cold fingers curl around your other hip and the difference in temperature makes goosebumps ripple across your skin, his hand tightening and forcing you to stop slowly rocking back against him.

Frustration coats the inside of your mouth and as you open your mouth to protest against his actions Bucky reels his hips back and slams back into you with enough force to have the bed beneath you shaking, all the air in your lungs comes out as a strangled moan as he sets a brutal pace, cock sliding into your slick heat as your wetness drips onto the covers below you.

“Look’atchu babygirl, dripping onto my sheets like a whore, you like having my cock in your cunt?”

Words claw at the inside of your chest, but you can’t form them against the pleasure rocking through every nerve in your body, everything inside you sparking and exploding as his length slides home again and again, you open your mouth to try and answer yet all you manage is a broken whimper.

Warm fingers slide along the dip in your back and up, between your shoulder blades and to the nape of your neck, slender digits tangling themselves into your hair and once again tug harshly to pull you up to rest against his sweaty chest. 

The switch in position enables his length to slide that much deeper into your slick cunt, the tip of his cock grazing across your g-spot. The shuddering sob that escapes your lips makes Bucky grin against your neck, his teeth nipping at the soft skin beneath your ear as your whole body seems to convulse.

“Answer me (Y/N)” He demands, quick, panting breaths washing across the damp skin of your neck.

“Y-yes I love your f-fucking cock in my pussy”

Pain tingles across your scalp as Bucky tightens his fist, your own hands coming up to curl around the back of his neck to try and find some sort of leverage. His metal hand clamps down on your hip for more power as he drives into you impossibly harder, the coil tightening in your stomach and sending tendrils of heat to set you on fire.

“Louder!”

Fuck! Oh god – yes I love your cock so f-fucking much!” You wail, voice thundering off the walls and mixing with the sounds of skin against skin.

Bucky all but moans in your ear, his voice wrecked as he continues to drill into you, the bed beneath you rocking with every thrust. Tingling followed by a wave of heat spreads from your gut to the tips of your toes, everything tightening in your belly until it feels like you’re going to snap.

“Fuck Darlin’ y’such a good girl for me” His voice trails off to make room for a gravelly groan, his lips roaming across your neck until he finds your pulse thundering wildly beneath your skin, nipping it with his teeth before sucking a dark mark there.

Your walls clamp around his throbbing length as he marks you, vision starting to white out around the edges as he pushes you right to the edge of the cliff but not giving you the final push you need to fall over into oblivion.

“B-Bucky please, I-I need…”

“I know baby, I know”

Metal fingers slide from your hip to trail along your stomach until he reaches your wet, throbbing clit, his cool fingers drawing hard tight circles over the swollen bud to drag you closer your release, his cock continuing to brush over the spot deep inside that calls your orgasm to the surface.

“Fuck Bucky, i-I’m gunna…gunna cum”

Everything around you crackles, electricity sparking across your sweat damp skin as your thighs shake violently, every muscle spasming as pleasure attacks every nerve to leave you panting and sobbing out Bucky’s name, the approach of your orgasm making your slick walls clamp around his cock like a vice.

“Cum for me (Y/N), be a good girl and cum for me”

Your hands pull at the strands of hair at the base of Bucky’s neck as your world explodes, everything snapping and pouring out of the cracks, vision whiting out completely as you come, hard. Slick walls convulsing around his twitching length, legs trembling and threatening to buckle beneath you as you scream out his name.

The strangled cry of your name echo’s across the skin of your neck as Bucky cries out your name, his pace faltering as he pounds into you, chasing his own end desperately.

“Cum for me Bucky, please baby, cum for me”

His cock plunges into your pulsing hole one more time before he stills completely and pumps rope after rope of come into your pussy, his legs shaking and breath erratic as he moans, long and low for you, head falling forward and resting on your shoulder.

Softly releasing your hair Bucky helps guide you onto your back, his softening cock slipping from your heat to let your combined releases flow from your abused hole, his come staining the inside of your thighs.

He follows after you with an exhausted sigh, his body flopping onto the mattress beside you. His arm curls around your waist and pulls you until your resting on his chest, your eyes close blissfully as you nuzzle your sweaty forehead into the crook of his neck.

“Next time you start getting worked up sweetheart come find me” He smiles softly, his hand trailing invisible patterns against your cooling skin.

“To be honest after that, no other man is going to satisfy me so might end up back here sooner than you’d expect” You retort with a tired grin as you kiss his neck.

Bucky sighs and tilts his head to grant you further access to his neck, blue eyes flickering shut as his every muscle relaxes.

“Good, I can’t wait”

Silence follows his words, the absence of conversation allowing you to let every tired, weary muscle relax against the sheets and Bucky’s warm body, his heat soothing your body until you feel like you’ve turned to jelly.

Inhaling a deep breath Bucky kisses you gently on the forehead, his soft lips lingering against your skin for a second before he rises off the bed and stumbles into the bathroom, his legs trembling slightly, and the sight makes you smile, really smile, a fond warmth blooming in your chest.

The coolness of the sheets feels unwelcome now that Bucky left your side and the bliss that whispers across your naked skin starts to seep away and leave you lonely and craving his warmth.

As you move to call out his name he re-appears from the bathroom, chocolate hair messy and stuck up in all directions. The soft laugh that rumbles in your chest catches his attention and the moment you look at him you feel like your world stopped again, his eyes were as soft as a calm ocean and the faintest smile that tugged at his lips made your heart stutter behind your ribs.

He clumsily walks back towards the bed with a clean washcloth between his metal fingers, faint smile still curling at his lips as his eyes roam over your spent form. With gentle movements he kneels on the bed and wipes the cloth up your thighs, ridding your soft skin of the stickiness of your coupling.

“I wasn’t too rough was I sweetheart?” He asks as he runs his finger over your skin with a featherlight touch, a softness you’ve never seen before radiating from him.

“No Buck, you wasn’t too rough, but I’m definitely going to feel this for a few days”

Your words make him laugh, a sound that wraps you up and fills you full of something you can’t put your finger on. He passes the cloth over your pussy and wipes away the wetness that coats your skin gently, always checking your face to make sure he wasn’t causing you any discomfort. 

Once he was satisfied he balled up the material and threw it back into the bathroom before pulling back the covers to invite you underneath.

Moving around you managed to slide under the sheets with Bucky at your side, his arms immediately circling around you and surrounding you with his warmth, the scent of sex still fresh on both of you. 

“Get some sleep (Y/N)” He whispers already halfway gone, voice sleep slurred and deep.

“Goodnight Bucky” You call back, exhaustion curling around your mind and calling you under the waves of sleep.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annndd we're done!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed this, I sure as hell enjoyed writing it ;)
> 
> Take care and stay safe :D  
> Love ya <3  
> Ella  
> XX


End file.
